


Nightmares

by That_One_Random_Guy



Series: SunStream's Fate [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M, Feathermist is a meanie, Glitch is comforting, Glitch is my adorable bean, How Do I Tag, Im new lol, Sun can't sleep without this happening I swear, Sun is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 03:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15258276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Random_Guy/pseuds/That_One_Random_Guy
Summary: Sun thinks about her sisters death and falls asleep to a nightmare. Lucky for her, She has Glitch to stay by her side.





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first story so be nice uwu. I'm very tired and I'm sick so I hope this sounds alright!

She would have said the night was peaceful.  


But Sun knew better than that.  


She sat on the river's shore, her paws inches from the water's surface as it rushed by, spraying her delicate paws with a glistening light. Her dazzling blue eyes reflecting the swirling pool's endless flow as it stretched towards the horizon. She sighed, allowing her shining golden fur to lie flat against her shoulders.  
Sun lifted her head, letting her eyes fix on the stars of Silverpelt.  
“I’m sorry” She whispered as if they were listening. As if she were listening. Although it wasn’t entirely her fault, Sun tended to take all of her past’s mistakes onto her own shoulders. And great Starclan were her shoulders starting to ache.  
She closed her eyes, letting tears glisten and roll down her cheeks as they slid from broken eyes. And It was strange. Sun never cried, at least not while she was in company with others. And little did she know, she had an audience.  
“Sister” Sun’s head whipped around as a cat called a curt greeting. Standing before her was a beautiful silver she-cat with darker stripes, her pelt covered in tiny, sparkling stars.  
“Feathermist?” Sun looked at the cat in disbelief, happiness and warmth flooding into her pelt.  
But the other cat’s eyes were cold as stone.  
“Why did you do it?” Feathermist questioned, taking a step closer to Sun, pelt fluffing up. “Why would you murder your own sister?”  
The warmth Sun had felt was soon replaced by a cold feeling, as if her blood had turned to ice in a mere moment.  
“W-what do you mean?” Sun took a step back as her sister advanced, glaring at her with eyes that could kill.  
“You know very well what I mean. You jumped on me while I wasn’t looking!” Feathermist hissed, unsheathing shining claws. Sun felt her neck fur fluff up as her sister took yet another step forward.  
“I d-didn’t mean to! I didn’t s-see who you w-were!” And it was true, for the most part. Sun didn’t see who it was. She had been sitting with her mate when a cat attacked and clawed her partner’s throat. She had leaped and killed the cat immediately, before realizing who had attacked.  
“Didn’t see who I was?!” Her sister was near yelling. “You can’t even recognize your own sister?! Who do you think you are?!” She took more steps forward and Sun stumbled as one of her hind paws slipped on the smooth stones behind her. She gasped, her hindquarters falling into the current as she grabbed desperately at the grass beneath her front paws.  
Feathermist padded forward until she was standing just above Sun as the she-cat struggled against the tide.  
“I would help you, I really would. But you’re not worth helping” Her sister spat as Sun lost her grip. A yowl was torn from her throat as she plunged into the blinding darkness. She flailed her paws, trying to grab anything that could save her. She struggled, finally managing to get her head above water for a few moments, only to see her sister staring at her from the far shore with a cold, unforgiving gaze before everything went black.  


~~~~~~~  


Sun gasped, clawing at the grass underpaw desperately, the memory of being choked by darkness and the cold stare of her sister leaving her trembling on the river’s shore.  
“Woah!” A voice exclaimed from beside her.  
“It’s just a nightmare, calm down” Sun felt a reassuring tail fall onto her shoulders as she heaved herself to her paws. She looked at the cat who had spoken, relieved to see a friendly brown tom sitting there beside her with a comforting smile. She knew this tom, his name was Glitch. She had met him a little while ago when she left her clan. He was friendly and let her stay with him. They became close friends before eventually becoming mates.  
She sighed, pressing her muzzle into his fur, letting his scent relax her from her traumatizing nightmare. She opened her eyes and watched the river; its depths were illuminated with yellow. Looking up at the sky, she noted that it was now daytime and the stars were gone. She heard a small purr from Glitch before she looked down at her swollen belly. Perhaps she should put her past behind her and focus on her future with Glitch. Purring, she finally felt a weight lift from her shoulders. Leaning close to Glitch, their tails intertwined, she swore for a moment she saw her sister’s face in the water’s reflection, smiling at her with love in her eyes as if reassuring her that the dream wasn’t real. But who knows, maybe it was just the light’s reflection.

**Author's Note:**

> There! How did you like it? The ending is gonna be a reference to Sun's story. Let me know If I should write her backstory! Have a great day everyone!


End file.
